Venus
"It's not that I'm stupid, it's that you're dumb and fail to see my perspective" Venus is an Archer Mage and is the Passionate leader of RedFlame and the twin sister of Neptune. She wields fire magic and the Fire Key and owns a pet Fluffie called Puffles. She is actually 20 despite her dumb personality and young appearance. Her full name is Venus Sadachbia Orion. Appearance Venus has short pink/red hair curls near her chin and ends near her neck. She wears a rose pink top and denim shorts with a red cloak over the top with it's let sleeve rolled up. She wears rose pink boots and a fire pendent that slightly resembles the RedFlame symbol and has her actual symbol on her right knee. She has hair clips on her right fringe and has heart birthmarks under her right eye. Apparently she smells like tulips a lot, which are her favourite flowers. Personality Venus is an often angry adult with a short fuse, she get's herself thrown into reckless situations too much and is well known for not being very smart. She has a weak body and doesn't know when something is taken too far. She is, however, an okay liar. During the events of Keys, Venus double-crossed multiple people in order to learn what she wanted without really caring. This is a bad habit that still exists in her and she believes people deserve justice should get it. However, she is also a huge idiot, so she doesn't know what she's doing half of the time. Backstory When Venus was young, she was fairly smart for her age and exceeded in the area of fire mage-craft. However, she eventually discovered she had an overly weak body and studied archery in order to create a method of defence that didn't involve her putting herself directly in front of harm. She, however, got bored of learning and didn't bother picking up any knowledge, thus leading her to be extremely dumb. She also began to trick people at this point, joining weird gangs only to quit and betray and get them in jail later. When she was 14, she met Rarara and Flare, the Fire Key. Only to betray her twin and new friend not long later to get a few passwords from their enemy. Many people around Venus' village have issues trusting her as she is well known for switching sides whenever she wants to. However, due to an incident during the events of Keys, Venus refuses to kill people, and will continue this stubbornness unless she has no choice. Neptune believes though that she has gotten better at not lying since joining 7Doors7Worlds. Magic List * Stardust Shower Inferno * Venus Nebula * Lantern Glow * Lava Bow * Flaming Missiles * Blue Shining Star * Fire magic circles Present As of now, Venus is the leader of RedFlame, she tries her best to support her members but sometimes argues with them. She often finds herself having what people call an "idiot war" with Felix. Venus now also has to deal with her severe fear of witches due to Videttes, a witch, joining 7Doors7Worlds. Image Gallery Venus casual.jpg Venus~Ballroom.png Stardust shower.png Kawaii Chibi.png Idiots.png|IDIOTS!! Fireplace.png Group Leader.jpg|7D7W Leaders! Vii and Puffles.jpg Rhino Flower.jpg PINK SPARKS.jpg Space Girls.png 5232fcf414b241151a0630ab 55a2e6aa5adcf2884009b257 rz.jpg.png Video Appearances Venus' first video she appeared in was "7Doors7Worlds Leaders! - Idiot Wars" with Deen, Felix, Leaf and Rion. It was made by SweetTokiCandy~ Achievements! Badge-picture-0.png Badge-edit-0.png Badge-1-3.png Category:OC Category:CherryGirl Category:Leader Category:Female Category:RedFlame Category:Book Character Category:Fire Category:Girl Category:Passionate Category:7D7W Category:ViiTuna Category:Twins Category:Planet